Memorias
by shiki yaotome
Summary: Ella sabia que el era atractivo
1. Chapter 1

Memorias

Capitulo 1 La Epitome de lo Ridículo

Ella sabía que él era atractivo, lo sabía. Tanto como sabía su sabor de helado favorito o su canción predilecta y es que era demasiado obvio, sus ojos azules y el cabello rubio lo hacían resaltar como faro en puerto en la mitad de una noche lluviosa. Lo que nunca se imagino fue que se hubiera enamorado de él.

Bueno, enamorarse de él tal vez era demasiado, pero si le gustaba.

Y no es porque nunca se le pasara por la cabeza el cómo sería si ella y su mejor amigo estuvieran juntos. Como pareja. Porque ciertamente eran contadas las ocasiones en las que no se les veía pegados de un lado al otro, Yamato solía decirles que lo único que les faltaba por hacer era ir al baño juntos, ellos solo rieron pero en ese momento ella recordó que siendo pequeños lo habían hecho una vez y solo eso necesito para que terminara de ponerse roja como tomate.

El caso es que él era atractivo e Hikari apenas le tomaba el peso a eso. Y lo descubrió de una de las maneras más tontas posibles esa tarde.

Flashback

-Quería preguntarte algo, ¿Querrías acompañarme el domingo al partido de soccer de Taichi?-Pregunto un poco muy de corrido.

-Ohh Lo siento, El Domingo estoy ocupado.- Espeto él con una sonrisa de disculpa, era raro que no estuviera disponible cuando ella lo necesitaba o viceversa.

-Entiendo, ¿Así que no puedes?-Hikari caminaba a su lado con su bicicleta poniendo especial atención a el suelo y sintiéndose un poco decepcionada. Últimamente cada vez que le pedía algo a su rubio amigo le daba por sonrojarse como colegiala. Y bueno, que si lo era pero no se acostumbraba a sentirse así.

-Llevare a una amiga al concierto de mi hermano, lo lamento-Se disculpo nuevamente, no sabía porque pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Una Chica?

-Sí

Paro su bicicleta y miro por unos instantes su espalda, Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y lo reconoció de inmediato. Lo sintió por primera vez en aquella ocasión en la que él y su hermano habían tenido que viajar a Francia, hace unos años. Los dos muy animados le contaron y le mostraron orgullosos una fotografía en la cual ambos daban un beso en la mejilla a una muchachita rubia de aquel país. Cabe mencionar que aunque no sabía porque eso la había molestado y el pobre rubio fue el que mas resintió la ''Ley del hielo'' de Hikari, por más de una semana se disculpo de mil maneras diferentes, compro porciones de helado que harían que un diabético llorara de alegría y se volvió experto en el significado de las flores. No entendía el porqué pero ella lo veía con algo que reconoció como rencor o enojo. Fue la semana más feliz de Davis.

Por Taichi no se preocupaba. Sora fue suficientemente fría como para que su hermano entendiera que eso no le había gustado ni un poco.

Cambio su semblante rápidamente y trato de bromear con él. Aunque eso no sirvió para que el sentimiento de desagrado se fuera de su sistema.

-Eehh, Qué popular eres, Takeru-kun...-Reanudo la marcha, si lo veía mas de la cuenta a los ojos se delataría.

-No es nada de eso, es solo una amiga- Se apresuro a decir, Takeru también recordó el incidente con Catherine, y lo llamo incidente porque aunque no hizo nada malo a su parecer supo que con su economía actual no podría comprar dos litros de helado de diferente sabor diariamente por una semana para que su amiga lo perdonara, o al menos que no lo tratara tan mal como lo que paso la última vez.

-Jum-Rio un poco de él y de cómo se puso nervioso de un momento a otro.

-¿Que pasa?-Acelero el paso y la alcanzo, continuo insistiendo, muchas veces creía que la castaña gustaba de hacerlo sufrir, aunque descarto la idea porque solo pasaba cuando el bromeaba con algo que a ella en lo particular le desagradaba.

-Jum. No, no es nada.

-Vamos, dime que pasa- Insistió él con algo de nervios, los cuales aumentaron al hacer la siguiente pregunta. Aunque no lo demostraría.-¿Estás Celosa?-Sabía que picar el orgullo de un Yagami traía repercusiones pero creía saber cómo manejarlo.

-¿De ti? Qué va...-Casi se atragantaba al escuchar la pregunta pero se controlo, se puso a pensar que Takeru era muy perspicaz, El por su parte trago duro. Ahora imaginaba un poco lo que sentía Davis.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta llegar al lugar que les dividía para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

-Si nadie va al partido mi hermano se decepcionara-Comento sin querer, no quería que faltara a su reunión (porque no quería llamarlo ''Cita'') con su amiga misteriosa, pero quería mas verlo al día siguiente. además estando con él los compañeros de soccer de su hermano no se le acercaban tanto.

-Mi Hermano esperaba que todos fueran a su concierto- Respondió, tenía mucho que no escuchaba a su hermano tocar y en verdad le hacía algo de ilusión verlo. Lo de su amiga era un plus

-¿En serio? No creí que tu hermano fuera así- Comento ella, a Yamato siempre lo vería con ese aire de chico rudo que no creía que se tomara a mal si no acudían a su concierto.

-No lo admite, pero sí. A veces pienso que nuestros hermanos son más complicados que una de esas Telenovelas Mexicanas que Mama ve.-Río un poco ante su respuesta, Takeru a veces se sacaba comentarios así de la manga y siempre la hacían reír.-Lo Lamento, pero será otro día- Lo dijo a manera de despedida mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Sí, nos vemos...-Ella atino a sonrojarse un poco y bajo la cabeza con algo de pena mientras se soltaba suavemente, el trataba de sostenerle la mirada, últimamente hacia eso y ella solo rehuía de sus ojos, eran muy intensos. Cruzo la calle para continuar con su trayecto a casa.

Llego a su hogar mas pensativa que de costumbre y fue cuando reflexiono lo anterior, Takeru era atractivo y para ella era un descubrimiento reciente, su mente divago por recuerdos entre los dos y momentos algo melosos que habían compartido y que no les había puesto atención hasta ahora. En ese momento supo que él le gustaba pero no creía que fuera algo malo. Le gustaba como le gustaban las galletas o el helado, o como tomar fotografías, estar enamorada de él era otra cosa más seria y no creía que fuera para tanto. Únicamente lo veía con mas ternura de lo habitual y eso la hizo recordar otra cosa no muy agradable.

-¿Quien será esa chica?-


	2. Chapter 2

Memorias

Capitulo dos: Melancolía al por ciento

Ella sabia que el era atractivo, y no solamente por su físico, era una persona demasiado amable con los demás, considerado un caballero como los de antes según las chicas de su grupo. Y no podía desmentirlas, Takeru siempre trataba de ser agradable para los demás. Una sonrisa casi siempre estaba en su rostro, tanto que solo ella y contadas personas conocían su faceta mas seria.

Llego a su hogar, pensar en el no le cansaba, pero la hacia sentirse mal, era domingo y ese día estaba en su (NO cita) Reunión con la chica que menciono, y que no había querido dar nombre.

Se encontraba sola, el equipo de soccer de su hermano había resultado el ganador del juego y el al ser el capitán y el jugador que había anotado el gol del desempate fue obligado a ir a una improvisada fiesta de la victoria, amablemente la invito pero se negó, sus padres tampoco se encontraban, estaban visitando a sus abuelos ese fin de semana, llegarían hasta el miércoles.

Uso el televisor como fondo para volver a pensar, se sentía algo masoquista al seguir recordándolo, conocía mucho de el. Tanto que dolía sentirlo lejos, de igual manera se sentía un poco como niña pequeña, siendo egoísta al querer que en ese momento estuviera solo con ella. No quería sentirse tan dependiente de el cuando el al parecer estaba perfectamente sin ella.

Lo sabia, se estaba enamorando y a su pensar eso era peligroso, sabia que Takeru no le haría daño, pero al verlo con demás chicas no podía evitar sentirse algo enfadada. Se sentía un tanto desplazada. Ademas ahora solo podía fantasear, solo podía querer tenerlo cerca y esperar que accediera y como había comprobado el día anterior no siempre resultaba.

Sonaba una canción en la televisión, una de las favoritas del hermano del rubio, Yamato siempre había dejado en claro sin palabras que la cultura occidental le atrapaba demasiado, y que decir de la música.

-Far and Away, esto debe ser una broma...- Pronuncio pesurosamente. La melodía sonaba tranquila, sin acordes demás ni momentos explosivos por el momento. Recordó que en una ocasión escucho a Takeru cantar precisamente esa canción.

Flashback.

''-It seems so far and away, another life, another time and place...''

Se le veía pensativo y melancólico, parado a un constado de un árbol en la plazoleta cerca de su hogar, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y el la había llamado. En esa ocasión se sintió necesitada por el y eso le gusto. Sin decir palabra ni hacer ruido se acerco a el y únicamente viéndolo a los ojos realizo la pregunta. El contesto.

-Mis padres...-No necesitaba mas, lo abrazo delicadamente. Estuvo mas tiempo del que siempre acostumbraba a estar abrazada a el. Sabia que necesitaba su compañía, se lo decía la manera en que el abrazaba su cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.-Es una tontería, después de todo este tiempo creí que una pequeña reunión no traería problemas.- Ahora recordaba, había programado para ese día una pequeña reunión con su familia para celebrar el éxito de la banda de Yamato en su mas reciente concierto.-No debí hacerlo, no pueden estar juntos y solo hice que amargaran un día especial para mi hermano.

Sin palabras que decir lo abrazo mas fuerte, no porque no tuviese algo que decirle, todo lo contrario, aun así prefirió callar y verlo a los ojos rompiendo un poco el abrazo que los unía.

En una mirada le dijo lo que ya sabia, ''Estoy aquí'' El agradeció y la abrazo de nuevo.

Fin Flashback

Ahora ella se encontraba sumida en pensamientos, sabia tantas cosas de el y de su manera de ser. Con los demás era comprensivo y compasivo. Consigo mismo era duro, disciplinado y marcial, saber todos esos datos hacían que le doliera el estomago un poco, así como la canción decía, en esos momentos lo sentía lejano.

No deseaba sentirse así. No quería. Lo Quería consigo, Lo quería para ella.

''And I wait so long to find you. And I wait so long to live, so alone, so alone.''

* * *

Hola! Soy Shiki Yaotome con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, Al iniciar a escribirla tenia una idea medianamente concreta de como queria que fuera la historia pero la cambiare a pequeñas historias de como Hikari (Y en su momento Takeru) Se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos. Espero sea de su agrado y dejen Reviews asi como algo de critica constructiva, soy nuevo en esto y sus consejos me vendrian demasiado bien. Agradezco de manera especial a Takari01 por pasarse por esta humilde historia y dejar mi primer review! *-* Espero actualizar de ahora en adelante minimo cada semana. :D


End file.
